videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Crossover Brawl
Super Smash Crossover Brawl known in Japan as Deirantou Sumashsshuburazazu X Kurosyoba (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズXクロスオーバー) and often shorten to "SSCB", is the original crossover fighting games from SSBB. Gameplay Adventure Mode: The Supspace Mode Smash Bros. Brawl features a new Adventure mode titled "The Subspace Emissary" (SSE). This mode features unique character storylines and numerous side-scrolling levels and bosses to fight, as well as cut scenes explaining the plot. SSE introduces a group of antagonists called the Subspace Army, who are led by the Ancient Minister. Some of these enemy characters appeared in previous Every video games, such as Pete from Disney's Mickey Mouse Cartoons and a squadron of R.O.B.s based on classic CDI hardware. SSE boasts a number of original enemies, such as the Roader, a robotic unicycle; the Bytan, a one-eyed, ball-like creature which can replicate itself if left alone; and the Primid, enemies that fight with a variety of weapons. Though the game is primarily played as a single-player mode, cooperative multiplayer is available. This mode features a mechanism which strengthens the selected character's abilities. They are in the form of collectible stickers that can be applied to the base of the player's character trophies. Unlike other game modes, SSE has a team system for the characters, with a limited choice of characters at the beginning of the mode. Others join the team as the game progresses, while some characters may leave the team temporarily.Most characters start off with their own teams, but the teams merge occasionally until they become a unified team by the end of the game. In cooperative multi-player, once one player loses a life, an ally can take his or her place until the number of lives run out. If there are no lives left and player one is defeated, the game is interrupted, with the choice of starting again from the previous "door" the player passed through or quitting. Plot he mode begins as Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse face each other on Bugs Bunny's Hole at Hyrule.when a fighter is defeated, they turn into a trophy form, which can be revived by touching the base. Suddenly, smoke pours from the sky and the Battleship Halberd flies over. It releases a stream of black purple-clouded bugs called Shadow Bugs that form the soldiers of the Subspace Army. he Ancient Minister, a cloak-clad, mysterious hovering General of the Subspace Army, arrives with his Army and detonates a Subspace Bomb, which can only be detonated by the sacrifice of two R.O.B.'s, and which transports the world into Subspace, an alternate dimension where the Subspace Army resides. The Ancient Minister's advance prompts the heroes to progressively team up and attempt to repel the enemy, while villains harvest the power of the allied characters by converting them into trophies, and using shadow bugs on some of them to fight the protagonists during their adventure. List of Characters Starter Characters *Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Toon Mario and Toon Luigi (Super Mario Bros. cartoons) *Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Emmett (The LEGO Movie) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *60's Batman and Robin (Batman 1960s) *John McRocket (World of John) *Toon Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Superman (Superman) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Boggy B (Worms the game) Unlockable Characters *King Koopa (Super Mario Bros. cartoon) *Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Toon Pikachu (Pokemon anime) *Kratos (God of Wars) *Drake Parker and Josh Nichols (Drake & Josh) *Pucca (Pucca) *Toon Peach (Super Mario Bros. cartoon) *Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) *Zim (Invader Zim]] *Toon Dr. Wily (Mega Man) TBA Unlocking Criteria TBA Stage TBA Stages TBA Category:Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games